Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to information processing apparatuses and related apparatus enclosures.
Description of Related Art
Mobile terminal devices such as smart phones typically have dimensions of approximately 4 inches by 6 inches. While devices of this size may be conveniently portable, displays included in such devices may make viewing content on the devices difficult and unenjoyable. For this reason, mobile terminal devices having multiple displays have been introduced. For example, a mobile terminal device may have two or more displays connected at a hinge such that the displays may be folded for storage and/or portability, and opened for viewing content on the plurality of displays.